


Meet My Thirsty Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Brief Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kissing, Missing Scene, One Shot, Teasing, alcohol (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a night of partying, a void elf woman finds herself in the company of a rather tempting young human.
Relationships: Male Human(s)/Female Void Elf | Elves (Warcraft)
Kudos: 7





	Meet My Thirsty Lips

Led into a dimly lit corridor with jeweled decorations that excited her more than soothe her worries of being led in by the man, the woman’s free hand reached out to trace over the engravings of a beautiful wooden foyer table. A hum swiveled her grayish blue ears back and the hand between them gave hers a gentle squeeze.

She met his gaze—the human man whose cheeks held no sign of reddening, whereas her face must be some brilliant shade of azure—and his eyes sent a spark down her spine. It was getting hard to walk; a heat had settled in her body. Before she had a moment to catch her breath, the endless hallway led into a spacious room where she was met with the sight of scarce furniture: a king-sized bed that held several pillows which enticed her to snuggle into, the petals of a thousand unblemished roses. There was also a dining table meant for two, as well as several side tables containing what one could only assume was holding objects they’d need for the night.

Everything was lit with the color blue. Dark, yet not impossible to see. It was a chamber of sin and secret, hidden from the rest of Stormwind. There were no sounds from upstairs, not even the stomps of heavy plate boots from drunken party goers. He was a magic-user of sorts—a mage, possibly arcane? She’d never thought to ask. He amused her with conjured rabbits and honey bees that tickled her shoulders. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the contagious laughter from around them, but she’d giggled at his stories for what might have been hours on end.

He could have been a warlock, even. The human whose warm smile that put the very Sun to shame could very well be an incubus in disguise, and… She found she would not mind that. Nor would she be surprised.

Mage or not, it was as if he had enchanted the void elf, for her eyes fell half-lidded as if put under a spell the second she entered, as if an enchantress had fogged her already corrupted mind with the whispers of demons. It was comparable to the sensation of Void, almost. Without a word, she released herself from his hold and settled on the silky sheets before her. Her hands ran over the material, memorizing the feeling and sighing as she lay the rest of her body atop the bed. The ren’dorei closed her eyes, listening to the silence and letting out a content sigh of her own. She heard the sound of clothing being removed. Looking up, he met her gaze with brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. His rough lips twitched into a smirk. The way he flipped his black hair away from that chiseled face of a Titan was simply _alluring_. Enough to make her bite her lip. Then he began to speak. 

“You look quite beautiful, laying there like that.” A blush dusted her cheeks upon realizing she’d been staring! Out of shyness, she simply shrugged her slender shoulders in response. He chuckled, though she didn’t understand why. The mattress dipped as he climbed on. “Mm... For as long as I’ve lived, for as far as I’ve traveled, I’ve never seen a sight so lovely,” he caressed her, beginning at the exposed collarbones then trailing downwards. The human, much bigger in both frame and height than the short void elf splayed out on the bed, effortlessly moved the delicate black cloth of her skirt aside to place a warm hand on the cool, blue flesh of her thigh, admiring there then moving upwards. ”I’ll have to take my time, if you don’t mind, miss. We’ve all night after all.”

His breath still held the delicious scent of flowery wine, yet he didn’t slur his words at all! She lifted her head to watch and move her alluring legs with him, easing the skirt away and looking at him with a teasing expression. “Do what you wish. What I want is to be yours for tonight, my lord,” she said, voice coming out unlike her normal tone. He lifted her supple thigh to reach under her slender form, retrieving a pair of lacy undergarments, damp with want. The enchanting locks of deep blue hair had been pushed back from laying down, leaving more of her fair features exposed while pooling over bare shoulders and straps of a thin ball gown long since fallen down. 

The ren’dorei shyly allowed her legs to be pulled apart as he disappeared under the skirt. He danced his fingers over her thighs, causing her body to shiver nearly every time. She let her upper half fall back onto the bed, icy blue eyes choosing to gaze up at the painting of a night sky on the ceiling. A gasp fell from her painted lips as she felt the warmth of a tongue on her inner thigh, then a mouth which began to suck and lay ravenous kisses across the sensitive flesh. Up and down her thighs, sometimes stopping just shy of her trembling womanhood. How naked she felt; pried open and slick with arousal. Her lips would allow sounds to pass through—the lewd sounds of a virgin wanting to be ravaged for the first time. He continued to tease her, surely leaving deep violet bruises in his wake, the mewls coming from his partner slowly becoming more and more desperate. 

It was not long before she simply couldn’t take it anymore and began to unwillingly twitch closer to him. Without realizing it, her thighs had gotten closer and closer to settling on either side of his head with the intention of shoving his face into her. She blushed at the thought. Was it the embarrassment of having forced him to do that, or the temptation and promise of friction? Either way, she knew she wished she had done it. Oh, how she longed for his skilled mouth to meet its mark. 

Gentle, large hands rubbed over her legs as he pulled his lips away, leaving her feeling cold. She was about ready for him to come back up from under to skirt to move on to her upper half, but then felt that same pair of lips on her vulva. It took everything in the woman to not push against him, but she couldn’t resist open her legs slightly more as a sign of welcome. Her back arched as he dipped low, tongue licking at the wetness between her folds, flicking in a crosshatch pattern as he slowly slid up to her clit, to which he flattened his tongue, licking hard and passionately, drawing forth a pleasured, wanton moan from the woman. He swirled around it, fingers trailing up her thighs to tenderly caress her opening. He inserted one, curling it to stimulate her inner walls before adding another. 

The ren’dorei’s chest heaved, blue fingers grasping as the sheets as if searching for something, anything. He returned from under the black cloth, though leaving his fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out. The human leaned over her, greeting her beautifully lustful eyes before meeting trembling lips with a kiss. Initially, it was sweet—chaste kisses and gentle caresses of lips before it was transformed into a hungry, mutually passionate clash of tongues and her own glistening saliva dripping down her chin. Every slide of tongues caused the heat between them to grow into a fire that would make Ragnaros himself weep.

The two finally broke apart with an audible _pop_ , strings of moisture connecting them still together. She caught her breath and could not help but smile at him, half lidded eyes crinkling with satisfaction. The human brought a hand to her face to just caress the soft cheek, admiration seeming to make his face glow in the dark light. They shared a brief moment of blissful silence, for words were unneeded, before she opened her lips to speak.

“For someone as young as yourself”—she mewled as he curled a finger inside—”you’re _really_ experienced in this.” Her hips gyrated, back lifting off the mattress rather seductively.

He chuckled, not once letting his fingers come to a halt. “Hardly. Though, I suppose I did do my research,” he cooed, winking.

She quirked a brow playfully before wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him into her embrace for another deep kiss.


End file.
